Diaper Dilemma
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is a fanfic after "Total Drama Babies" and it involves Geoff and Bridgette. Bridgette starts wearing diapers and then Geoff starts wearing them in this a "Diaper Dilemma" Rated T for Humor, Language, AB/DL Content, and making out and I hope that you enjoy it...if you don't I will work very hard to improve on it. Enjoy! I guarantee it and I mean it.
1. Chapter 1

Diaper Dilemma

**Disclaimer: This is the only spinoff of "Total Drama Babies" that I'm going to do…it's Rated T for humor, and language. Enjoy!**

Well it's been three weeks since the conclusion of "Total Drama Babies" and Bridgette and Geoff are living together at Toronto, and they're still dating.

Meanwhile Geoff was gone for the afternoon hanging out with his brothers and Bridgette was home alone with their pet dog "Adrien" as there was a knock on the door.

(KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK,)

"Coming…" Bridgette said as she saw a package that was addressed to them.

"A package? I don't remember ordering anything." Bridgette said as she searched all over the package for indication of who sent the box but there was nothing. Curious, she opened the box to find something platstic and crinkly.

"What in the?" Bridgette said as was flabergasted by what she founded inside of her packaging.

She found diapers that were her size.

"Diapers? Who in the world would send me diapers after the show?" Bridgette asked as she was confused as she took them into he room as "Adrian" followed her into the room as she took the package out from the box and looked at them. She ripped the package open and took out a diaper.

She strokes her finger along the padding and felt that it was soft and really nice.

"Hey Adrian…what do you think should I try the diapers on or no?" Bridgette asked Adrian.

(Adrian nodded up and down signaling "Yes")

"Good girl…but can you cover your eyes…at least try to?" Bridgette said as "Adrian" used her paws and covered her eyes.

Bridgette decided to take her chances and put on the diaper. She took the diaper to the bathroom and removed her sandals and knee-length shorts.

She unfolded the diaper and taped the diaper onto her waist. She looked at the mirror and felt something was missing, so she removed her hoodie and now she was in a light blue T-Shirt and a diaper. Curious to know what she looked like in a diaper, so she inspected the full view mirror and looked at her padded rear. After looking at herself for moment she decided that she loved wearing diapers again after the show ended.

"Hey…I look pretty cute and sexy." Bridgette said to herself as Bridgette liked her diaper so much that she decided to wear them from now on.  
"But how do I hide them from Geoff?" Bridgette asked herself.  
She put her clothes back, which hid her diaper well. Bridgette felt relieved knowing that her diaper was concealed well enough that Geoff would not notice. Then she felt the need to go pee.  
She asked herself a question.

"Do I still use the bathroom or do I use the diaper?" Bridgette asked herself as she thought about it.

"Meh…I don't care about what Geoff think he'll love me." Bridgette said as she decided that she did not care what Geoff thought.

"Aw, what the heck," Bridgette said, "Since I'm wearing them I might as well use them."  
She slowly relaxed herself as her bladder slowly released a trickle of pee onto her diaper. Soon the trickle turned into a stream which turned into a river. When she was done she rubbed the front of her diaper and liked how the wetness felt across her skin.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Bridgette sighed as she felt better.

"I peed in them, so what harm can crapping in them bring?" Bridgette asked herself.  
She started pushing but nothing came out. She then had an idea. Bridgette sat on the toilet. She started pushing again until she felt the seat of her diaper fill up with her crap. When she was done she stood up and felt the mess squish around her butt and private areas.  
"That feels very nice," Bridgette said, "I think I'll use these diapers from now on…or until I'm out."

"You can open your eyes now." Bridgette said as Adrian opened her eyes.  
Suddenly she heard the door open and close.  
"What was that?" Bridgette asked hereself.

"Bridgey-Bear, I'm home," Geoff said as he returned home from hanging out with his brothers.  
"Oh, no," Bridgette said, "I have to hide them."

Bridgette put her shorts and her hoodie back on and she had zero time to change her diaper as she hid the diapers in her drawers before Geoff walked passed her room as she had a huge sigh of relief.

Then Geoff came back into her room.

"What's that smell?" Geoff asked her.

"I don't know…maybe it's the dog." Bridgette said, as she was right, as Adrian was dirty.

"Adrian! Bad dog!" Geoff said as he picked her up and took her to the bathroom.

"You are going to have a bath right now!" Geoff said, as he was a bit mad at the dog.

However the dog was dirty but the dog…was not the source of the smell it was Bridgette's soiled and dirty diaper as she closed the door locked it and then took off her diaper as she laid down grabbed some wipes, wiped her privates, and her butt as she grabbed some baby powder, and a fresh diaper.

Bridgette then puts the baby powder on herself, then the fresh diaper, as she felt clean.

"Ahhh…that feels so much better when its clean…I love and miss clean diapers." Bridgette said as she puts on her shorts.

"Geoff how's Adrian?" Bridgette asked him.

"She's doing just fine…she's almost clean if she can just stay still!" Geoff said as Adrian wagged her tail.

"Stay still girl." Geoff said as Adrian stopped wagging her tail.

"Anyway what'cha doing?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"I just brushed my hair and I was thinking about watching some TV do you want to watch some with me?" Bridgette asked her.

"Sure…after I wash the dog." Geoff said as Bridgette went into the living room as she sat down on the couch.

(5 Minutes later)

"Kay Bridge, Adrian's all clean and ready to be our doggy again! And I'm ready to watch TV!" Geoff said as he ran to the couch with some popcorn as they were watching an episode of "Kim Possible."

"It's no big…" Kim said on the TV.

"It's pretty awesome that Kim can do her homework, have a boyfriend, be a cheerleader, and still have enough time to save the world…it's just that epic." Geoff said, as he was impressed.

"Yeah I mean I am a lot alike Kim in a lot of ways and you are a lot like Ron but unlike you…you don't drop your pants." Bridgette said as he laughed.

"True…that is so true I mean if I could do that show Total Drama Babies again but just the two of us…I would." Geoff said as he laughed again.

"Want something to drink?" Geoff asked her.

"No I'm good." Bridgette said to him.

"That sounds awesome." Bridgette said as he went into the kitchen as she was thinking about taking off her shorts to reveal her diaper to Geoff but she decided not to anyway.

(Later in the evening)

"I'm going to bed…goodnight Geoff." Bridgette said as she kissed him on the lips.

"Goodnight babe." Geoff said as he went into his room.

"Goodnight Geoff." Bridgette said as she went into her room as she took off her shorts and her hoodie revealing a sky blue/baby blue shirt and her still clean diaper as she climbed into bed and grabbed her stuffed dolphin.

"Ahhhhhhhhh…this is going to be fun." Bridgette said as she fell asleep.

**Well that was a bit creepy if there were any OOC-Ness, I apologize and I will make the story better.**

**By the way if you didn't catch it before "Adrian" is a female Golden Labrador Retriever whose name was after the wife of "Rocky Balboa" whose name was "Adrian Pennino/Balboa." Cool huh? **

**Read and Review everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Now that Bridgette has started it is Geoff's turn to start I mean come on! It is called "Diaper Dilemma" anyway I gotta go so enjoy!**

Anyway just one day after Bridgette started wearing diapers Geoff got the urge as well but Bridgette doesn't know that yet…anyway it's time for Geoff.

Bridgette was gone shopping for the afternoon as Geoff was stuck dogsitting their pet dog named "Adrian" as there was a knock on the door.

(KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK,)

"Coming dude…" Geoff said as he saw a package that was addressed to them.

"A package? I don't remember ordering anything." Geoff said as she searched all over the package for indication of who sent the box but there was nothing. Curious, he opened the box to find something platstic and crinkly.

"What the hell?" Geoff said as he founded diapers that were his size

"Diapers? What is this some sick fucking joke?" Geoff said as he was mad as he grabbed the phone and called Duncan.

(Phone rings at Duncan's garage.)

"What?" Duncan asked Geoff.

"Did you sent me these diapers?" Geoff asked Duncan like he was about to murder him.

"No…I don't even know what the hell you're talking about." Duncan said to Geoff.

"There are diapers at my driveway while Bridgette is gone shopping…I'm embarrassed already dude!" Geoff said to Duncan.

"I swear I didn't sent them and calm down." Duncan said him.

"Fine…see ya." Geoff said as he hung up.

"Man…who on earth would send me these…I looked ridicoulous with them on TV if I ever wore them on TV…if I ever wore these in private at least it would be better." Geoff said as he carried the package to his room with "Adrian" following him up to his room.

"Hey Adrian…what do you think should I try the diapers on or no?" Geoff asked Adrian.

(Adrian nodded up and down signaling "Yes")

"Good girl…but can you cover your eyes…at least try to?" Geoff said as Adrian used her paws covering her eyes as Geoff took off his shorts, boxers, pink open shirt, and his hat as he grabbed a white diaper and unfolded the diaper and taped the diaper onto his waist.

Geoff put the shirt, and cowboy hat on.

Curious to know what he looked like in a diaper, so he inspected the full view mirror and looked at his padded rear. After looking at herself for moment she decided that she loved wearing diapers again after the show ended.

"Hey…I look pretty hot." Geoff said to himself as Geoff liked his diaper so much that he decided to wear them from now on.  
"But how do I hide them from Bridgette?" Geoff asked himself.  
He put his clothes back, which hid his diaper well. Geoff felt relieved knowing that his diaper was concealed well enough that Bridgette would not notice. Then he felt the need to go pee.  
He asked herself a question.

"Do I still use the can or do I use the diaper?" Geoff asked him as he thought about it.

"Meh…I don't care about what Bridgey-Bear will think she loves me." Geoff said as she decided that she did not care what Geoff thought.

"Aw, what the hey," Geoff said, "Since I'm wearing them I might as well use them."  
He slowly relaxed herself as his bladder slowly released a trickle of pee onto his diaper. Soon the trickle turned into a stream which turned into a ocean. When he was done she rubbed the front of her diaper and liked how the wetness felt across his skin.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…that feels so much better dude." Geoff sighed as he felt better as he felt the urge to take a dump in them.

"Hey I pissed in them I might as well take a dump in them as well." Geoff said as he started pushing but nothing came out. Then he had an idea…he sat down on the can/toilet. He started to push again as until he felt the seat of the diaper fill up with his crap. When he was through he stood up and felt the mess squish around his butt.

"Whoo…that feels so nice…but I'm not going to crap in them that often and that's a promise right Adrian?" Geoff said as he saw Adrian still covering her eyes.

"You can open you eyes now girl." Geoff said as Adrian opened her eye as Geoff got up.

"Damn…I better change this thing first before I get a rash." Geoff said as he took off the soiled and smelly diaper as he grabbed a few wipes, baby powder, and a fresh diaper.

Geoff laid down on the bed as he wiped his privates, after that he grabbed the diaper and the baby powder and laid back down on the bed as he puts the back of the diaper on as he puts the baby powder on his privates as he puts on his fresh clean diaper as he patted his padded butt.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…I have loved clean diapers…damn it's good to have one on again." Geoff said and sighed as he sucked his thumb until he heard a door open and close.

"Geoffy I'm back!" Bridgette said as she returned home.

"Oh, crap! I need to hide my diapers…and put on some pants!" Geoff said as he hid his diapers and put on his navy blue sweatshorts as he walked out of the room and walked to Bridgette.

"Hey Bridgette…you need any help?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Sure…can you get the purified water bottles please?" Bridgette asked him.

"Of course I can…" Geoff said as he ran out there and grabbed the bottles of purified water as he ran inside as he sat down as there were some crinkiling noises.

"What was that noise?" Geoff and Bridgette asked eachother as Adrian was chewing on something plastic.

"Geoff…it's Adrian…she's chewing on a plastic water bottle." Bridgette said to him.

"ADRIAN! Bad dog! Spit it out!" Geoff commanded to Adrian as she spat the plastic bottle out.

"Why did you name the dog Adrian?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Because Adrian was the wife of "Rocky" during the "Rocky" series." Geoff answered her question.

"Some people think that's stupid." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Oh…well I'm not stupid you know." Geoff said to her.

"I know that Geoffy…" Bridgette said to him as she kissed him on the lips.

"Well you know what's funny?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"What?" Bridgette asked Geoff back.

"Robin Williams he was funny it's just sad that he had to die." Geoff said to her.

"I know…" Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Well why don't we put on a movie tomorrow my treat?" Geoff offered her.

"Okay…I'm in." Bridgette said as she smiled.

"But none of Robin being a maniac what about "Mrs. Doubtfire?" Geoff?" Bridgette asked him.

"I love that movie let's put it on tomorrow!" Geoff said as he kissed her.

(Later Tonight)

"Bridgey Bear I am going to bed." Geoff said to him as he sported a "Vancouver Canucks" Jersey and red pajama pants.

"Goodnight Geoffy." Bridgette said to him.

"Goodnight babe." Geoff said as he went into his room and closed the door.

"Yes…yes…yes." Geoff said as he took off his jersey and changed into a blue T-Shirt as he took off his red pajama pants as his diaper was still clean.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Geoff yawned and sighed as he took off his hat.

"Yeah...I'm going to have so much fucking fun in diapies." Geoff said as he sucked his thumb as he fell asleep.

**Well now we have seen Bridgette starting to wear diapers, we've seen Geoff to wear them…who knows what will happen next?**

**Read and review everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I have nothing. Except this. ENJOY!**

Ahhh…it's been one day after Geoff started wearing diapers and it's been two days after Bridgette started wearing diapers but however…neither of them know what they are wearing diapers.

Until this chapter and let's get to reading shall we?

It was morning at 9:33 AM and Bridgette woke up as her hair was in a cowlick and her diaper was wet as she sported her wet diaper, and a dark blue T-Shirt.

"Ugh..." Bridgette groaned as she got up and saw that her diaper was wet.

Bridgette took the wet diaper off, wiped her privates and then she grabbed a fresh diaper as she put it on as she puts on a ocean blue T-shirt and shorts.

(2 Minutes Later)

Geoff wakes up with a cowlick like Bridgette did earlier and a wet diaper but Geoff is sporting a blue T-shirt.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Geoff yawned as he got up from bed as he changed shirts to wear his traditional pink open-shirt as he grabbed a brush and he brushed his hair.

However Geoff needed to still change his diaper.

"Adrian good morning girl…" Geoff said as Adrian came to Geoff's room and barked.

(BARK!)

(BARK!)

"Adrian look away like last time." Geoff said as he took off his wet diaper and threw it away as he wiped it off and grabbed some baby powder.

Geoff puts on the baby powder and the fresh diaper and he touched his padded butt again.

"Adrian you can look now." Geoff said as Adrian opened her eyes.

"Anyway it's time…to get some breaky." Geoff said as he put on his normal shorts and sandals as he walked down the stairs and Adrian followed suit as Bridgette was cooking Blueberry Pancakes.

"Good morning Geoff." Bridgette said as she kissed him.

"Good morning Bridge...how did you sleep last night?" Geoff asked her.

"I slept great…how about you?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Slept pretty well." Geoff said as he noticed Bridgette cooking.

"What'cha cooking?" Geoff asked her.

"Blueberry pancakes for breakfast…" Bridgette said to him.

"You look good when you're cooking breakfast…and I mean that and I am sorry for comparing you to my friend Evan's really hot mom during Total Drama Island." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Geoffy it's okay and I forgive you…I understand what you were trying to say." Bridgette said as she flipped the pancakes as they were ready.

(15 Minutes later.)

"Hmmmmmm…Bridgette these pancakes were great!" Geoff said as he was full.

"Very good…I mean that was I was trying to do…anyway I have to powder my nose…" Bridgette said as she left to go to the bathroom to use the diaper.

"Yeah I gotta go the the can also." Geoff said as he went to use his diaper in his bedroom as he closed the doors and locked the door.

Geoff squated and grunted as a big load of crap came out and his diaper was filled.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…I just took a massive dump." Geoff said as he sighed a big sigh of relief as he took off his dirty diaper and wiped his butt as he got a fresh clean diaper.

Then he put the diaper on and put his shorts on and then got up afterwards.

Meanwhile Bridgette went to the bathroom and sat on the toilet then crapped in her diaper.

"Whew….man that felt really unlady like but nice." Bridgette said as she grabbed some wipes and baby powder as she took off her dirty diaper off she wiped her privates as she threw the diaper away as she grabbed a fresh one from her drawer as she puts it on and her shorts back on and goes back stairs.

"Geoff are you alright up there?" Bridgette asked Geoff who was still in the bathroom.

"Yeah Bridgey-Bear…I'm alright and I will be right down!" Geoff said as he ran down the stairs.

"Hey…anyway what'cha wanna do next?" Geoff asked her.

"What do you want to do?" Bridgette asked him.

"Maybe watch some TV." Geoff said as he offered watching some TV.

"Okay what do you want to watch?" Bridgette asked him.

"Duck Dynasty." Geoff said as he and Bridgette walked into the living room and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV as the Duck Dynasty Theme Song played.

"Okay cool I just hope these guys are hope to the enviroment." Bridgette said as they started to watch the show.

(4 Hours Later.)

After watching Duck Dynasty for that amount of hours Bridgette had enough she walked up to the TV and turned it off.

"Why did you do that?" Geoff asked her.

"Give me the remore." Bridgette said to him.

"No." Geoff said to her.

"Give me the remote!" Bridgette said to him in a commanding way.

"NO!" Geoff said as Bridgette then started to wrestle Geoff over the remote.

This is a fight that just started but however Bridgette had Geoff in a headlock as she demanded the TV remote control from him. But Geoff refused to let go of it as he held it very tightly in his hands.

"I Refuse to give this to you Bridgey!" Geoff said as he was now doing the headlock on Bridgette as he growled at her.

"Come on!" Bridgette cried out, "We've been watching Duck Dynasty all day long, now it is my turn!" Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Well why don't we do something else?" Geoff asked her.

"Do not tempt me by having sex even, though I appreciate it…let's watch something that we can both like." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Like what?" Geoff asked her.

"Stoked…remember we advertised it on TV before it premiered in 2009." Bridgette asked and explained to him.

"Oh yeah…I am so sorry…maybe we can I mean I still have it on demand." Geoff said as he still had the remote.

"We can do that if you just give me the remote…" Bridgette said to Geoff which prompted Geoff to run.

"Geoff Michaels get back here!" Bridgette yelled playfully as she chased him from the living room to the kitchen as Bridgette grabbed the remote control from Geoff.

"HA! I got it now!" Bridgette said as she ran away while Geoff chased Bridgette into the living room.

"I gotcha now." Geoff said as he grabbed her ankles and made her fall down.

"OW!" Bridgette said as she was hurt.

"You okay babe?" Geoff asked her.

"Yeah Geoff…but you can't get the remote." Bridgette said as she ran away again as Geoff ran following pursuit as he grabbed her shorts and pulled them down revealing her white diaper to Geoff to Bridgette's embarrasement and Geoff's surprise.

"Geoff Michaels!" Bridgette said as she pulled up her shorts.

"Bridge-Bridgey-Bridgette…I don't understand it…what's going on here?" Geoff asked her.

"I am not going to lie to you but after Total Drama Babies I started wearing them again and using them…I loved it I looked so cute like I did in the show…I wanted to do it again but with nobody but you this time…all alone in our privacy can you understand that?" Bridgette said as she began to form tears to cry.

"Schmoopy Boo…I completetly understand you and I have something to tell you as well." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"What is it Cutie Patootie?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Close your eyes." Geoff said as she closed her eyes.

Geoff then takes off his shorts revealing his white diaper revealing to Bridgette that he wears them as well.

"Open your eyes for the revelation." Geoff said as Bridgette opened her eyes and gasped.

"Geoff but why?" Bridgette asked him.

"The same reason as you babe…and if I ever wore diapers agin it should be with you…" Geoff said to her.

"Changing me sometimes." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"I get the point Geoff anyway this might be fun." Bridgette said as she took off her shorts showing her diaper again.

"Wanna watch Stoked?" Geoff asked her.

"Sure." Bridgette said to him as she turned on the TV and went into on demand and picked an episode of Stoked to watch.

"I found one..." Bridgette said as she and Geoff watched it together with their loving and loyal dog Adrian.

(6 Hours Later.)

"Well I'm tired babe…" Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Me too…" Bridgette said as she yawned.

"Wanna sleep together tonight?" Geoff asked her.

"Of course Geoff let's sleep together but no sex until we are ready." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Okay sweetie." Geoff said as he went into the living room and cleared everything out to inflate a large air mattress.

"It's only for tonight." Geoff said as Bridgette looked at him kind of sexually devious and wanted to do something that she hasn't done in forever.

"Bridgette? What are you doing?" Geoff asked her.

"This." Bridgette said as she tackled him onto the air mattress as she gave him a Frnech kiss starting a makeout session.

"MMMMMM…" Bridgette moaned as she kissed his lips and neck as Geoff French kissed her back as their tongues engaged in a war of the tongues like the war of the roses.

Anyway in the end nobody won as they both got up and both of them delfated the air mattress in 25 minutes and pulled out sleeping bags.

"Goodnight my little diaper wearing surfer chick." Geoff said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Goodnight my sweet diaper wearing prince." Bridgette said as she kissed him back.

They both fell asleep in a cuddling position with their sleeping bags.

**THE END UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Read and Review everyone!**


End file.
